Gib mich nicht auf
by Eladriel
Summary: Sie ist eine perfekte Frau, sie sieht gut aus, hat Humor, ist einfühlsam und ist so wie sie ist.Wann sieht sie dass endlich ein?Ich werde wohl erst mal versuchen müssen meine Gefühle zu verdrängen, sie neutral betrachten um eventuell irgendwann ohne sie l


**Titel**: Gib mich nicht auf

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Sie hören die Gedanken des anderen ...

**Disclaimer:** Paramount

Gib' mich nicht auf! 

Kathryn und Chakotay waren auf dem Weg zur Brücke.  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.  
Mieden den Blick des anderen.  
In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich außerhalb des Dienstes kaum noch gesehen; hatten sich auseinander gelebt.  
Doch plötzlich konnten sie für wenige Augenblicke die Gedanken des anderen hören.  
Warum erlaube ich mir nicht ihn zu lieben? Warum mache ich es mir so schwer, es wäre doch eigentlich alles ganz einfach...  
Warum erlaube ich es nicht dass er mich in den Arm nimmt wenn es mir schlecht geht, warum?  
Früher war Mark immer meine Ausrede gewesen und er war ja eigentlich auch keine Ausrede ich liebte ihn damals wirklich. Bis New Earth. Als mir klar wurde das ich meinen Ersten Offizier liebe.  
Ich glaube wenn die Voyager nur ein paar Tage später gekommen wäre, hätte ich ihm meine Gefühle längst gestanden.  
Aber ich darf ihn nicht lieben. Auch wenn es weh tut. Ich habe dieser Crew versprochen sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Sie würden mich für schwach halten. Würden denken dass ich aufgegeben habe. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mir auch nicht mehr den Respekt entgegenbringen wie jetzt.  
Was würde die Sternenflotte sagen? Nun ich könnte sagen dass er schließlich dem Maquis angehört und somit eigentlich gar nicht meiner Crew angehört. Aber das stimmt nicht, er gehört zu meiner Crew. Und außerdem würde die Sternenflotte es auch nicht gerade begrüßen wenn ich mit einem unserer Feinde eine Beziehung hätte.  
Dann gibt es da auch noch diese ungeschriebenen Protokolle... Ein Captain ist geschlechtslos. Eine Beziehung mit einem Crewmitglied würde sich bestimmt auch schlecht auf mein Urteilsvermögen auswirken.  
Außerdem sind die Protokolle das letzte was uns so weit entfernt von zu Hause noch geblieben ist. Ich will sie nicht aufgeben. Dann würde die Voyager ins Chaos versinken.  
Oder rede ich mir das alles nur ein?  
Aber wenn ich eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen würde, ich würde es nicht verkraften ihn zu verlieren. Ich verlor viele Menschen denen ich nahe stand. Meinen Vater, Justin , Mark, nicht ihn auch noch.  
Wenn wir uns trennen würden wäre diese wunderbare Freundschaft zerstört.  
Ich darf ihn einfach nicht Lieben.  
Auch wenn es mir das Herz zerbricht.

Warum lässt sie es nicht zu?  
Sie ist doch auch nur ein Mensch der Geborgenheit und Liebe braucht.  
Denkt sie etwa die Crew würde sie dann als Captain nicht mehr akzeptieren?  
Oder dass sie dadurch die Protokolle brechen und die Voyager ins Chaos stürzen würde?  
Was ist mit Tom und B'Elanna? Zwei Führungsoffiziere die sogar verheiratet sind - und ist die Voyager untergegangen?  
Warum versteht diese Frau eigentlich nicht dass wir hier im Deltaquadranten sind und sie nun mal nicht ihr Leben lang allein bleiben kann.  
Ich habe ihr versprochen zu warten doch ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens alleine sein.  
Doch es würde ihr das Herz brechen wenn ich sie aufgeben würde und dass will ich nicht. Dafür liebe ich sie noch viel zu sehr.  
Aber was kann ich noch tun?  
Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.  
Warum versucht sie perfekt zu sein?  
Sie ist perfekt. Ein perfekter Captain mit ein paar Macken und Stärken.  
Sie ist eine perfekte Frau, sie sieht gut aus, hat Humor, ist einfühlsam und ist so wie sie ist.  
Wann sieht sie dass endlich ein?  
Ich werde wohl erst mal versuchen müssen meine Gefühle zu verdrängen, sie neutral betrachten um eventuell irgendwann ohne sie leben zu können.  
Das wird wohl das beste sein für uns beide.

Beide blieben stehen.  
Sahen sich entsetzt an.

Dann wurde Kathryns Blick traurig, unendlich traurig.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
Sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten.  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Bitte, gib' mich nicht auf." sie flüsterte, sah ihn flehend an aus ihren blauen Augen an. „Ich würde das nicht überleben. – Bitte."  
Ohne zu zögern nahm er sie in seine Arme. Drückte sie fest an sich. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet dass sie sich von ihm losreißen und weglaufen würde, doch sie blieb.  
Schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf.  
Sah ihm in die Augen. Verlor sich darin.  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe näherten sich ihre Gesichte und trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen und sanfte Kuss.

**Ende**


End file.
